


The Idiot Conundrum

by TheColdEastWind



Category: BBC Sherlcok, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: Irene and her love have a late night conversation about a certain conundrum.





	The Idiot Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. The Cold East Wind here. I just couldn’t let this day pass without some kind of contribution.

Irene slipped from the warm embrace of the bed and her lover to enjoy the full moon and soft breeze lifting the curtain at the open floor to ceiling window that over looked the Eiffel Tower. 

 

“Chto tebya bespokoit?” The Russian words were light in the air.  
(What’s troubling you dove?)

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”

“How so?” Katharine asked in her deep accent as she joined Irene at the window, wrapping her arms around Irene’s curves from behind enveloping both their naked bodies in a large fur blanket.

“It’s foolish and you’ll scoff at me.” Irene wiggled back into Katt’s soft heat.

“Mmm...perhaps.” She spoke into the fragrant hollow of Irene’s neck. “But its a chance you’ll just have to take dove.”

“Wicked girl.” Irene whispered against Katt’s cheek.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way. Now why do these two idiots trouble you so.”

“Well that’s just it then isn’t it? Idiots. Why can’t they see each other? Why do they dance around one another blindly? How are they so close to the truth, and still so woefully unaware of their feelings? It’s maddening to watch.”

“And you simply can’t stand by a second longer without rectifying the situation.”

“You know me too well my Katt.” Irene tilted her head back to rest on Katt’s shoulder.

“I hardly know you at all, now come back to bed you mysterious creature, so I can learn your secrets.” 

“I will come back to bed with you and lay all my secrets bare, on one condition.” Irene stepped out of Katt’s embrace and paraded in front of the window, the lights of Paris behind her casting shadows and light along her curves. 

“Help you with the idiot conundrum.” Katt rolled her cobalt blue eyes and shook her head.

“Clever girl.” Irene bumped Katt’s hip and glided to their bed.


End file.
